The present invention relates to an electric compressor.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-201108 discloses an electric compressor including a rotary shaft, a compression mechanism that compresses a fluid with the rotation of the rotary shaft, an electric motor that drives the rotary shaft to rotate, and a housing that accommodates therein the rotary shaft, the compression mechanism and the electric motor. In the electric compressor of the above-cited Publication, the fluid drawn into the housing is used for cooling the electric motor.
The electric motor includes a stator core and a coil. For mounting the electric motor in the housing, the stator core of the electric motor may be fitted by a method such as shrink fitting. In this case, the stator core is subjected to stress from the housing. If the stress that is applied to the stator core is excessively large, it may cause troubles to the stator core such as deformation. However, it is undesirable to reduce the performance of the fluid to cool the electric motor at the sacrifice of relieving the stress.
The present invention, which has been made in light of the above described problem, is directed to providing an electric compressor that can relieve stress that is applied to the stator core while maintaining the performance to cool a coil of an electric motor.